


Daichi is Delusional (pls save him he will never be able to live this down)

by wynniwirt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Basically every karasuno member is here, Daichi doesn’t like the dentist, Daichi is getting a new tooth, Daichi loves dogs, Daichi loves his team, Dentist, Dogs, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Teeth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well not really, bokuto can’t drive lol, daichi loves suga, or the surgeon, please, suga loves daichi, surgeon, yayyyy, you know that moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynniwirt/pseuds/wynniwirt
Summary: Daichi has to go get a new tooth. Problem is he does not like that idea. So Suga recruits Bokuto and Kuroo to help him out. After the surgery chaos ensues.Cue Daichi crying, dogs, and Daichi crying about dogs and his team.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, implied the last three
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Daichi is Delusional (pls save him he will never be able to live this down)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. This was a little idea my and my friend up with. 
> 
> Idk I don’t see many fics about Daichi and his lost tooth I guess. 
> 
> I’m @wynniwirt 
> 
> My friend is @skeletor-but-abnormally-bi

“Please Suga don’t make me go.” Daichi whined as Suga pulled him out the door. 

“Your tooth is literally missing. We have to fix it.” Suga tried to explain. He really didn’t think Daichi would be so against the dentist. 

Daichi scoffed, “We don’t have to fix it. I mean, I can’t be the only one with a missing tooth.” 

Suga sighed deeply. He loves this man dearly but is going to the dentist to check out his teeth such a big deal? 

“Dai please. We need to check it out.” 

“I don’t want to.” Daichi pouted. He pouted. Daichi usually never pouts. He’s the captain of Karasuno.Tough, responsible, kind, reasonable, respectful, dependable, literally any good adjective you can think of, is Daichi. He’ll do what is needed, he’s stubborn but knows when to ask for help. Why is he pouting? Fuck it’s kinda cute though. Not now Suga. Focus. 

“Why not?” Suga decided to ask. 

Daichi looked away and said “I don’t trust dentists. They’re scary. They look at teeth for a living. Who would willingly look at teeth? Also my teeth aren’t really the best, so they always make fun of me.” 

Suga nodded and went over to hug him. He’s adorable fuck. “Daichi, you might need a better dentist cause most dentists don’t make fun of you. They try to help you but never make fun of you. Besides, we can go to mine or something. They’re nice. I promise.” 

Daichi huffed. “Well they did and I swear I did a good job? Like I literally brushed 3 times a day and flossed? I don’t get it? My mom said it was genetics cause her teeth are bad too. So it’s not my fault. But still. I don’t trust the dentist. And I didn’t want to get a new tooth.” 

Suga sighed and said “Daichi I’m sorry. That your dentist person was a bitch. It’s true that some things are genetic. By I promise with my whole being this one is super nice. And won’t make fun of your teeth. We’re going to the one you like.” 

Daichi looked at Suga with wide eyes, “Promise?” 

Suga nodded. “Promise. Now come on let’s go.” He kissed Daichi’s cheek and pulled him towards the door. 

Sug was driving while Daichi was tense and bouncing his leg. Suga felt awful. He also didn’t mention the whole extent. They weren’t going to the dentist office. They already know how his teeth are. They’re getting him a different tooth cause Daichi mentioned he would like one cause it felt weird to have a missing space. 

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Daichi asked. 

“Ummmmm. Sorry Daichi. We’re going to the surgeon. Who specializes in teeth. Who will get you a new tooth cause you mentioned it. Surprise?” 

Daichi gasped scandalized. “But Sugaaaaaa. You know my fear of surgeons is worse than dentists.” 

“I’m sorry Daichi. But this was the only way.” 

Daichi tried to open the door. But Suga made sure to lock the doors. 

Sorry Daichi. Suga thought. He was glad to think to bring Kuroo and Bokuto ahead of time. He might need them to drag him inside. 

They got there and Daichi spotted Bokuto and Kuroo. To be fair it’s not that hard. Boktuo jumping and waving excitedly and Kuroo with his full on smirk. 

Daichi looked even more betrayed. “Why are they here?” 

Suga said “In case you refuse to go into the building.” 

They walked up to Bokuto and Kuroo. Kuroo greeted them and said “So Sawamura, heard you hate surgeons, wasn't it?” 

Daichi spluttered, “I don’t hate them. I just don’t trust them. There’s a difference.” 

Bokuto nodded solemnly. “I get it. I’m scared of going to the doctors but Akaashi always comes with me and give me lollipops afterwards. But now we gotta face your fear and fix your tooth.”

Daichi said “I would rather die.” Then took off running in the opposite direction. 

Suga shouted “GET HIM!” All three of them took off running towards Daichi. 

—————  
“Ok. So I am going to give you some anesthesia. You’ll be asleep and some numbing in your mouth so nothing should be painful.” The surgeon explained. 

Daichi was wrestled into the chair. But after they gave him anesthesia he was tired. He nodded and fell asleep.  
——————-  
Daichi woke up very confused. And weepy. He looked around and felt his mouth. Wait. He can’t feel his tongue. Did he lose his tongue? 

Daichi started to cry which confused the three people around him. Who are these people? Why do they have weird hair. Well except the gray haired one, with a mole under his eye. He’s pretty. He’s really pretty. Huh.

“Who are you people?” Daichi asked. 

“He might be a little out of it. So make sure to take care of him.” The surgeon said. 

The other three nodded. The black haired one had his phone out and it seemed to be recording for some reason. 

The grey haired one stepped up, “Hi Daichi. I’m Suga-“

“Are you single? Because you’re really pretty!” Daichi interrupted him. 

The black haired one started laughing and then black and gray haired one joined. 

Suga laughed lightly. His laugh sounds like bells Daichi thought. 

“I’m not single sorry.” 

Kuroo added in “yeah he’s basically married. 

Daichi heard this and started to cry. Of course he’s taken. Why would this beautiful god want someone plain like Daichi. 

Suga looked startled. “Oh. Oh my god. No Daichi, sweetie don’t cry. I’m dating you. 

Daichi stopped crying. “Really? Am I really dating you? But you’re so gorgeous and I’m so plain.” 

Suga frowned for a second. “Well you’re not plain. I love you Daichi. And since I’m amazing my word is law.” 

Daichi nodded still a little weepy. 

Suga smiled. “You’re also my husband.” He showed his ring finger where a gold band laid there prettily. 

Daichi sputtered. “I’m married to you? Really? You’re my HUSBAND? How did I get so lucky?” 

Suga laughed again. “Because you’re amazing Daichi. Look at your finger.” 

Daichi looked down and noticed a gold band on his left hand too. Daichi gasped and said excitedly “I have one too!!!” 

“Yup!” Suga said popping his ‘P’. 

The black haired one moved forward. “Well that was disgusting. I’m Kuroo, you’re amazing, beautiful, handsome, kind, wonderful, bestest friend. You’ve said this to me before. And the guy who looks like a beefy owl is Bokuto. And we gotta get you to the car.” 

They hauled Daichi up and they all walked to the car. Daichi looked up at Kuroo and Bokuto. “Your hair is weird.” 

Kuroo chuckled while Bokuto gasped. “My hair is amazing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

They got into the car, Kuroo decided to drive because Suga wanted to sit in the back with Daichi while Bokuto is terrible at driving. He literally will either stop for a squirrel or drives like he’s in GTA. He should not have gotten a license. No one knows how he managed to get one. Not even Bokuto. (Let’s just say between you and me, there was some bribery. Kuroo stole the paper and made him pass. The instructor left it alone and Kuroo took it.) 

Daichi looked at the world out the window in wonder. He was kinda sleepy. Until he spotted something. “STOP THE CAR!!!!” 

Kuroo slammed on the brakes and everyone jerked forward. Daichi struggled with unfastening the seat belt and opened the door and leapt out the car. He sprinted towards what he saw. The other three jogged after him and realized what he saw. 

Daichi was crouching and petting three giant dogs. Luckily, the owners didn’t seem to mind. 

The owners were Noya and Asahi. Daichi looked at the dogs in awe. “They’re so fluffy. I love them so much. Oh my god. They’re good doggies. What good doggos.” He hugged them tightly. Well he tried to. The dogs kind of clambered on top of him. Daichi didn’t mind. He’d willingly die by three giant dogs. 

Noya started to laugh while Asahi looked kind of worried. He knew Daichi was acting off but he wasn’t sure why. 

“They’re names are Thunder, Lightning, and Storm.” Boy said proudly. 

Daichi nodded keeping them in mind while being under th dogs. 

Suga said, “sorry you guys. He’s under anesthesia. He’s kinda of, sorta really out of it.” 

Asahi hummed while Noya asked “Do you have good blackmail?” 

Kuroo waved his phone. “Got it all here. He already cried about Suga.” 

Noya laughed again and said “Please send that to me.” 

“Will do.” 

Suga nudged Kuroo and said “send it to me to.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. 

“What? You can never not have too much blackmail.” Suga shrugged. 

“Touché.” 

They managed to get Daichi from under the three dogs with some struggling mostly on Daichi’s part. He just wanted to stay there. 

They bid goodbye to Aashi and Noya and went on their way to the car. They got in the car and drove to Suga and Daichi’s home without incident. 

Kuroo and Bokuto waved at them as Suga got Daichi into the house. 

Bokuto shouted “WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOON!” 

Suga said “I’ll ask him when he’s less out of jt. 

Daichi just shouted “LOVE YOU BOTH! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!” 

They went inside before Daichi froze. Suga looked at him and said “what’s wrong?” 

Daichi’s lip started to wobble and said “I need to call the team and tell them they’re amazing. I don’t say it enough. What if they think they’re terrible? I need to call them. They need to know.” 

Suga looked in slight judgment. What a dad. 

Daichi managed to call each and every one of the original team. He told them they were amazing and the best team he led and he loved them all and he was super proud of them. It went as you expected. Hinata was really happy to get the call and called Daichi an amazing captain. Kageyama was super awkward but managed to get out that he liked Daichi too. Tskishima was kind of confused but thanked him nonetheless. He still respected him as a senpai and captain. Yamaguchi teared up a little. Yachi was a bubbling mess. Tanaka and Noya screamed their thank yous and you're amazing captain!!! When daichi called them individually. Ennoshita, Kinnoshita, and Narita thanked him. Asahi cried a bit. (He cried a lot). Kiyoko told Daichi that he was amazing too. Daichi even managed to call up Ukai and Takeda. They both told him that the team would je nothing with Daichi, which led him to cry too. Honestly the phone call was a mess start to finish cause he called them and then started to cry before getting what he wanted to say out. 

Suga of course recorded all of this. You can never have enough blackmail. Also he wondered if Daichi knew that he could have made a group call instead of calling them up individually. 

When Daichi hung up Suga teased “where’s my amazing and proud of you team call?” 

Daichi looked super shook and went up to hug Suga and said “Oh yeah! I love you Suga! You were an essential part of the team and kept me sane. Sometimes. I know you encouraged some of the shenanigans.” 

Suga couldn’t deny that part. He patted Daichi’s back and heard snoring. Guess the anesthesia makes you super tired. Makes sense. 

Suga led Daichi to the couch and laid him down. He put a blanket over his body. He kissed his forehead and said “I love you Dai.” 

He walked away and heard a soft “I love you too Kou.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a disaster and I feel like Daichi would totally willing to die by dogs


End file.
